


Lightning Never Strikes Twice

by ApplesNeverLie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Bottom Percy Jackson, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Nymphs & Dryads, Omega Percy Jackson, Oracles, Past Rape/Non-con, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez Friendship, Sharing Body Heat, Smutty, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesNeverLie/pseuds/ApplesNeverLie
Summary: He never wanted more than he already had. Then he had the ability of his fathers side. Never could he dream of going to a school where people might understand him. He might be able to find the guy, maybe guys, he had never thought he could find.I AM TERRIBLE AT DESCRIPTIONS, I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE READ TO GET THE BETTER PICTURE!I TRY TO UPDATE ON SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS, SOMETIMES BOTH OR FRIDAY! I'LL PUT THE DATE EACH CHAPTER IS UPLOADED AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS CAN KEEP TRACK!
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Apollo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Artemis & Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Artemis & Thalia Grace, Ethan Nakamura/Alabaster Torrington, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan/Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Kymopoleia, Percy Jackson & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson & Tyson, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf/Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Thanatos/Triton (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning

**《《Percy》》**

"Perseus," the teacher says setting the graded essay on his desk. 

Of course the teacher just wanted to make an example of him. Percy never got amazing grades, but he was pretty good for a kid with ADHD and dyslexia. The bell rings just as the teacher announces there will be no retakes. Percy gets up, stacking his stuff, and takes off walking. He packs his backpack at his red locker, and takes off again. Down the three flights of stairs, down a short hallway, turning left, and down the long hall.

He walks through the metal doors and into the pool room. He sees the pool, the white tile floor, and the red benches. He walks down the left side of the pool and to the guys changing room. No one here yet. Practise didn't start until three-thirty.

"Just four more weeks of this," he tells himself. 

Nine more weeks until the end of the school year. He slowly peels away the layers of clothes and puts on his trunks. He slips on his team sandals and out he walks. The team starts showing up, completely ignoring Percy. He sits on the bench, waiting for the coach to appear. In walks the colleague student, Coach Micheal and the art teacher Coach Eliza.

"Everyone gathers you supplies, get in your lanes." The clear and high voice of Coach Eliza rings out.

Percy grabs his blue bag with green kickboard, blue flippers, black with blue stipes bouy, and his orange paddles. He jumps into the far lane, watching the others get in their respective lanes. The school was small, a school for delinquents. That's what the state called the troubled kids. He slides on the goggles and takes off for his warm-ups.

The practise lasts until seven-thirty. Four hours of swimming. "Percy you're on equipment duty," Coach Micheal calls as he walks out. Percy nods and starts taking the bags away to the side room.

By the time his trips are over with the bags the team is gone. He changes, taking his time to slide back into his jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. As he walks he slides on the already tied skateboard shoes. When he walks out the door he sees a group of boys down the parking lot slightly. He sets down his skateboard and takes off in the opposit way as them, even though he lives that way.

"Freak," he hears and stop the board. He turns around frowning in the direction of the boys following him. 

As the tallest boy walks forward into the light his possi follows a step or two behind. Of course it had to be Theodore, the biggest and baddest boy of the school. Percy rolls his eyes trying to turn around. Just as his foot let's the skate board fall a hand plants itself on his shoulder. It pulls him around to face the taller, more muscular, but definitely not scruffier boy.

"Just leave me alone, you've got no more ammo," Percy grunts as a fist makes contact with his gut. "Honestly, you punch like my baby cousin." Does Percy have a cousin? No, but no one paid enough attention to his life to care he was lying. Also, that punch was nothing compared to what he had gotten before.

Theodore picks Percy up but the collar of his hoodie slightly. Only enough for his toes to barely graze the ground. "What did you say punk," Theodore growls.

"I think you heard me. You just don't want to admit it. Can you spell stupid because that's one of the words I can spe-" a sharp pain radiates through the right side of his face.

With a gasp he falls to the ground. Sharp kicks are aimed for him and he just lays there, coughing up blood from his now bleeding cheek. They leave, laughing and talks. Percy stands slowly, spitting out a wad of blood and spit. He pulls his skateboard from his open bag, dropping it to the ground. With a kick he takes off gliding down the sidewalk. He passes the street signs, people talking to people on phones. As he walks up the steps of the apartment building his face falls. Sally was at work, Smelly Gabe was home though.

He sighs and pulls out a key opening the door. He walks past the desk and to the stairs, prolonging this is a good idea. When he gets to the fifth floor he takes his key out again, unlocking the door. When he steps in he could see Gabe was asleep on the couch. He just wanted to get his homework done and try to read a book. He sits at his desk, the room minimal due to his stepfather. Math goes on for what feels like an hour, really it's only about twenty minutes. Then his essay, just when the pounding starts at his door.

"You little bastard," the yelling starts and he just sits there, starring at the wall. 

The pounding becomes harder, the yelling louder. Insults fly left and right as Percy puts his head down and starts his homework again. It all suddenly stops, that's what startles Percy. It had never just stopped before, it always carried on until he had to leave the sanctuary of his room. Then he hears the whir of the machine outside his door. He just wanted to do his homework this afternoon.

The door falls into the bedroom. Percy falls straight out of the chair at the loud thunk. He scampers backward slightly on his hands and feet. "Perseus," Gabe yells. He never liked the full name. That stupid name his father had chosen for him at birth.

Then it happens. A sharp kick to the ribs, and the raging smell of old beer and sweat. A flash by the window and Percy gives in. He let's the man hit him. His mother should never be hurt by this disgusting, absolutely horrific man. The only reason he was around was for him, he won't let his mom be punished. Not because he was a mistake made fifteen years ago.

**《《Nico》》**

"Annie come on, you too Piper." Nico was pacing, of course he was. 

Tonight they were going out for a midnight group outing. In that time they were going to climb fire escapes and steal cactus' for Persephone's birthday presents. She just adores plants being a spring nymph.

Finally Annabeth flies through the window, Piper climbing in behind her. "Calm down Nicoló, we're here." He flings his arms around Annabeth full force knowing the valkriey can take it.

"Thank damn you're here. Come on, back out the window," he says stepping back. 

Piper looks at them, wide-eyed. She may be a supernatural like them but is a fish outta water, literally. The mermaid does not enjoy climbing. She sighs nodding to Annabeth. Then she's climbing back down the vines and criss-crossed wood that goes up the wall. Nico turns into a bat and flies out the window, quickly landing and turning back. Annabeth just jumps and smiles at them. She links hands with her girlfriend and they take off walking.

They walk down the empty streets, laughing and talking to each other. They find the closest apartment building and start climbing. Piper climbs onto Annabeth's back and rides along. Nico just rolls his eyes at the couple and picks up a potted plant inspecting it. Too many spots for his adoptive mothers liking. They keep walking and go through a few different buildings. Then the get to a window on their tenth or eleventh building.

"Wow," is all Piper can say. Nico had picked up the plant to inspect and they had watched the door fall, the boy cower away.

"Is that-"

"Yeah," Annabeth cut off Nico. They watch the boy with messy black curls and bruises littering his skin.

"Does Coach know," Piper asks. Annabeth sets her down and they all look at each other.

"I don't think he does." They just stand there, Nico dropping the flower pot. The crack reverberates around them.

"We should go," the boy says quickly.

"Shouldn't we do something," Annabeth asks. Piper shakes her head grabbing the girls hand.

"He doesn't know, we aren't allowed to interfere." The two look at the shorter girl. Her eyes that almost seem to glow in a multitude of colors. Her messy hair, she chopped herself, blowing in the slight wind.

"Can we at least get him another pot. I don't want to ruin his night even more." They nod to Nico and take off running this time. 

They find a similar pot and a stack of sticky notes. They replant the plant when they get back. The boy is nowhere to be seen, the door on the floor, cracked in half. A little blood around, Nico could tell even if the smallish puddles weren't there. Nico writes the note saying sorry and that they replaced the pot. Then they go plant hunting again, finding an elegant yellow rose. They head back to the di Angelo house, climbing to Nico's window.

"Should we tell Poseidon," Nico asks. He had felt something when he had seen the boys. He had felt something tug in his chest and his friends saw it too.

His friends saw the way his eyes flashed over for just a second when he spotted the boy. Piper saw him have a flash of what she felt when she looked at Annabeth. Annabeth saw the way she thinks she looked when she realized she wanted Piper. They knew their friend wanted to meet the human son of Poseidon. He's wanted to for the past ten years since the boy started coming up in conversations with Poseidon. Nico was looking at that boy like he looked at Leo and Jason.

**《《Poseidon》》**

His phone dings with a notification. He looks over his children and wife, a sorry expression on his face. Poseidon stands stepping away. He reads the email from an unknown person. It doesn't have a name on it. All it says is that, that Gave Ugliano is doing something to his boy. His own flesh and blood. He reads the email several times then writes back a quick, Proof? Then he sits back down and continues playing cheaters Monopoly with his family.

The next morning he gets sent a message from the unknown email again. Just watch the race tonight. He always watched the races. Poseidon couldn't miss his boy out swimming all those other kids. So he stays home that day from. Work so he'd be there when the race started.

The family gathers that night at five. They all sit in the living room, waiting for the race. Percy's name is called for the sprints and he steps up to the blocks. The buzzer goes off and the light startles him into the water. The boy wins easily. Something caught Poseidon's eye though.

"Bruises," he whispers as Percy climbs out and goes to wait for his next event. During the other sprints he's in they find something explicitly terrible about this situation.

"Gills," Amphitrite says shocked. She never had any disdain for Perseus. He wasn't her own by blood but she treated him like she treated every single one of her children.

They wait for about twenty minutes before long distance started. He swims the 500 freestyle. Perseus was a long distance kid and it showed. He won the race by a long shot, a whole twenty seconds from second. He was swimming against seniors as a freshman and winning. When the races end and Percy is called for first in everything but breaststroke he was in and basically wins the competition for his team.

"Off to bed now. You have school tomorrow. Me and Amy have to talk," Poseidon announces. The kids begrudgingly file away to their rooms for the night.

The couple sit still until they know the others are away. Then Amphitrite turns to her husband solemnly. "He's one of us."

"Did you see those bruises," Poseidon asks.

"Yes dear, I did. We can talk about those in a second. He had litteral gills. I believe you should talk to Sally. She knows of us, she'd be very lively about the whole ordeal."

"Amy, he's being abused at home. That Ugliano character is messing him up. I just know it. We have to do something." She takes her husband's hand in her own two. He looks down and she smiles lightly.

"Honey, I know. How about we deal with this when Sally might be awake. I'm sure he's just as exhausted as we are concerned." And with that she stands dragging Poseidon with her.

"Amphitrite how long do we have bef-"

"Tomorrow," she shoots a glare toward him. "With the sun will come the answers." Poseidon nods and follows his wife to their bedroom.

They get to bed and she falls asleep peacefully. Poseidon is so worried he can't sleep. How could someone sleep when their once mortal, human son is now discovered to be one of them and being abused at home. None of this is good on his psyche. He's gonna end up in a therapists office when he's older trying to explain it. Then Percy's gonna be sent away, never to be heard from again except in letters once a year written in blue crayon.

Poseidon has nightmares of it that night. A bystander as Percy is locked away, never to talk again. Medicated until his whole body tingles and nothing is going through his head anymore except the crashing of water. Laughter echos through his head as he awakes, the other crazies laughing at Percy in his cell. No, that could not happen to his Percy.

That morning he calls Sally Ugliano at eight thirty. She picks up on the second ring. " _Yes this is Sally,_ " she says making Poseidon smile at her light airy voice.

"Sally, it's me Poseidon," she makes a sound that sounds like a sigh.

**《《Sally》》**

"Izz I'm gonna take my lunch now. You got everything covered," Sally asks looking at the teen at the counter.

"Yes Ms. Jackson I'll be alright. We're a candy store and it's eight something in the morning." They both laugh and Sally takes off to the back room a smile playing on her lips.

She reheats her lasagna left-overs and adds her extra cheese. Just as she sits down to eat her phone goes off. Sighing she picks up the phone and answers the call, Poseidon. 

"Yes, this is Sally." 

She tries to sound cheerful. Sally and Poseidon were of speaking terms. They were kind to each other, never disgusting or rude or brash. Just always civil, even eating dinner once or twice outside of Percy's knowledge.

" _Sally it's me Poseidon,"_ she sighs nodding. He called her, they have each others number.

"Yes I know Poseidon. What are you calling for?"

" _It's_ _Percy_ ," she rolls her eyes. Obviously it was going to be about Percy. " _We watched his race last night. He, um, I don't really know how to say this._ " She got the idea right away.

"He couldn't be," she starts, trying to make sense of it all. Her father's side of the family was super-natural. Her father a hybrid shifter and warlock.

" _Yeah, I think it would be best for him to be living with my side of the family. When he turns sixteen him coming into his heritage will come up quickly_." Sally rubs her temples, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Poseidon, that's months away. Just, just let us get through the summer."

" _Sally his birthday is exactly 146 days. I did the math earlier. Coming into your heritage happens around a month to four months after someone's sixteenth birthday_." This just makes her head start to throb. That math wasn't in their favor.

"No Poseidon. I won't allow it." Poseidon makes a sound like he's choking on hot fish.

" _Excuse me, we have up to 264 days until he maybe comes into his heritage_ ," he adds onto his point from earlier.

"You heard me. I allow you to see him every weekend. Tonight you get him. I'll allow you to be there early, instead of six four. That way he has a longer weekend with you, but I don't want you to tell him anything. It may just have been a trick of the light, or water." With that she takes a bite of pasta.

" _Sally, we have to tell him. It may be true and then he'll be one of us out there in the world without knowing what's happening_." He sounded hurt. He sound like he really thought her son could be such a thing. It should have presented itself earlier shouldn't it.

Sally sits there for a silent minute, phone still to her ear. She just wanted her son to be happy. But, if he was one than he should have had a tail before. Maybe he should be a sprinter in swimming instead of long distance. He should be a bit more like one shouldn't he. Her Percy can barely get a teacher to let him use the restroom. Shouldn't he be able to use siren speak or whatever. Finally she takes a deep breath, reassuring herself as to what she is going to say.

"My Percy is not one of you. Percy is not a merman."


	2. No He Doesn't Want A Hug

**《《Percy》》**

He walks the hall of his school, just trying to make it to his locker. When he sees it he can't believe it. "Oh," he mumbles then his face turns stony. Kids snigger and laugh pointing. Percy feels the heat rising to his face.

"Something wrong Jackson," Theodore asks standing by his locker.

The red door to the locker lays on the ground. Next to it is his butchered backpack and notebooks. Good thing he was carrying everything he needed, all his textbooks at home. Tears wanted to but he forces them down. Never is he going to cry in front of some petty bully.

"No, now I'll be going." Percy turns on his heels and takes off walking.

Down the same path as before, except taking a right instead of a left. He walks out into the fresh air, taking in the scene. Kids running, screaming, getting to their cars. School was out for the next week. He was spending that week with his father. Dropping his board he takes off rolling.

Weaving between people on the sidewalk. Stopping only briefly to grab a lighter and a stick of incense. He says hi to the cashier and just keeps walking. No one cares if he takes anything. Percy is free from it all down here. Then, he takes off weaving and rolling again. When Percy gets to the apartment he debates with himself. Should he go in the front door, or go up the fire escape to his room. He chose the option to go to the fire escapes. Up the ladder he climbs, then up the dozens of stairs. When he reaches his little platform he sees the dirt and pieces or pot that he didn't clean up. He _could_ just dump it into the alley. But, there was a nice old man names Terry who slept down there and didn't have shoes and he didn't want Terry to cut up his feet.

He grabs the watering tank and pours enough for his flower. "Don't worry Mom, this flower is grown for protection," his whispers don't carry. He still liked to say it though, because that's what is _i_ s grown for.

Then he steps in, his room a messy collection of swimming trophies and medals and ribbons, sticks upon sticks of incense, candles set up around the room, different stones and rocks he thought to be special. His step-father always called it ' _the_ _devil_ _living in him_ ,' to Percy it was an average Tuesday. He closes the blue curtain slowly over his bedroom doorway, Percy's door not replaced yet.

He sits down, pulling out the cracked, almost falling apart phone and his headphones. He puts them on, turning on music as he starts his math. He still has forty minutes until Poseidon will show up. Not even five minutes later he hears banging from down stairs. Slowly, he folds the headphones, and stuffs them in his bag. Then he walks slowly, sure not to make a sound. He only steps on the areas of his floor covered in blue tape. Percy makes it to the large white door, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

He opens the door just enough to slip inside. Just as he closes the door the blanket is ripped off the wall. A slight whimper escaped Percy's lips when his name is screamed in a drunken rage. The door is ripped open and Percy scrambles backwards.

"Why isn't there anything for dinner planned," Smelly Gabe yells. He grabs Percy, pulling him up by the shirt collar.

"I-i-it's n-not even fo-four," Percy stutters. Silently he curses his stupid stutter. He's had it since as long as he can remember.

"Well, you best get to planning," the shirt is tugged and Smelly Gabe takes off walking. He drags Percy down the hall and throws him into the kitchen.

A sickening _crack_ rings out. Percy feels the splitting pain in his left arm. The warm trickle of blood knocks him back into his senses. Slowly he starts putting together the dinner. Cutting meat, gagging at the raw scent, and mixing the stew in a pot. It doesn't take longer than ten minutes Once it's on he whirls around to see Smelly Gabe with fists raised.

"They should have killed you when they had the chance boy. No one would ever have to deal with trash like you again. I wouldn't have to, and your mother wouldn't have to go through all the shit she does for you!"

Tears leak from Percy's eyes. He reaches up to wipe them, and then he feels the sensation of being in the air. He lands on the hard floor, Smelly Gabe standing over him. The sharp pains of being kicked and attacked hit him from all over. Everything of him hurting, his nose bleeding, his head pounding. His vision starts to dance, his eyes closing on instinct.

"They should have sold you away like they had threatened to do. You should be gone, you should be living in a basement only alive to please a client!" Percy's mind fades, going back to those weeks

¤¤¤

_Percy was walking with_ _his_ _mom, well skateboarding actually._ _His_ _mom held his hand, dragging him down the street. They made it to the ice cream shop,_ _Percy_ _picking up his board. They walk toward the counter and order their ice creams. Sally_ _got_ _a triple fudge_ _with_ _recees. Percy got his blue, yellow, and pink ice cream called_ superman _. He adds gummy bears_ _and_ _Sally pays._

_She drops him off at their usual booth in the corner than leaves to_ _go_ _to the bathroom. "_ Be back Percy _," she had said._

_"_ B-bye Mom _," his stutter less prominent. She_ _walked_ _past a group of teens and he began eating. Only three bites in a rough hand lands on his shoulder._

_"_ You should come with me kid _," the man's voice was low. He had a scar tracing his neck and to his ear._

_"_ I d-don't know y-you." _Percy was always alone, so he knew the number one rule._

"You love your mom right," _the man asks_. _Percy nod, his mother was_ _everything_ _to him. She made every day at his torturous school worth it._ "Then you should come with me because we've got someone with her who could end your life like _," the man snapped,_ "that _."_

_Percy had seen enough spy shows, action movies, and things he shouldn't want to know what to do. The grip tightened and he knew what he had to do. If his mom died he wouldn't know what to do. He followed the man out, leaving his ice cream. Percy loved his mom, he would die for her so he could do whatever this guy wanted. The guy warned him_ _quietly_ _if he yelled his mother would be dead in seconds. Then he saw his mom in the window, rushing after them. He starts_ _screaming_ _, a rag being shoved in his mouth. Then Percy is shoved in a black car, seated with a woman_ _with_ _violet hair that smells of plastic and cheese crackers._

_He's knocked out_ _by_ _a needle being stabbed into his arm. When he awakes he's_ _sitting_ _in a cage,_ _in a_ _basement. That night someone came in, not the man from before. Percy was dragged away, into a car,_ _and_ _taken to a mansion._

_A man there took him to her bedroom and pushed him_ _down_ _onto the bed. "_ Be good kitten, _" the man had said. "_ Now remove your clothes, _"_ _Percy_ _shook_ _his_ _head wildly. Then he was being grabbed by the throat_ _and_ _pressed down into the bed. "_ Undress or my good kitten will have to be punished _." He couldn't breath_ _and_ _was_ _clawing_ _at the hand on his neck. He was released and forced to undress, his clothes being pulled off by the man._

_He was_ _forced_ _on_ _his_ _stomach,_ _held_ _down. He had no idea what was coming. The twelve year old knew of rape, he knew there were_ _disgusting_ _people out there in the world. He just never thought it_ _would_ _happen to him. The drawer opens beside him and then the man pulls out a bottle. The door closes_ _and_ _he can feel the_ _cold_ _gel sliding over him._

_"_ This is kitten's first time right _," the man asked. Percy just started crying._

_He wanted his mom, he wanted his family. Hell, he'd_ _even_ _take his father and step-mom at this point. Then something slides in and out of his quickly, a scream_ _erupting_ _from his lungs. The man grabs the back of his head_ _and_ _forces his face into the pillow. The man took his time, trying to drag it out. Then the_ _sharpest_ _pain, in the pit of his gut, hit Percy in waves. Then_ _it_ _banged in, pulled out, then thrashed back in. The tears start to fall even faster. The sobs rack his body, and when he hears the moans of the man behind him end_ _and_ _the man collapses beside him his tears had_ _stopped_ _but his breathing was still_ _terrible_ _._

_"_ Genevieve, take Kitten to his room. Get him the steak and a pair of pajamas _." A women walked in, gathered_ _Percy_ _into his arms, and took him to the room down the hall._

_He got dressed in the pajamas she handed him. "_ I'll be back with dinner sir _," she ducked her head and took off walking._

_Over_ _the next few weeks Percy stopped_ _being_ _able to remember his own name. Every time he was reluctant, every time he tried to say no he_ _got_ _a_ _new_ _scar_ _from_ _a_ _burning_ _cigar_ _or_ _cigarette, hit with_ _another_ _belt, slashed_ _precisely_ _with_ _a scalpel. Every single time he didn't make the right sound or say the right thing. Then one day he was_ _sitting_ _on his bathroom floor, trying to over-dose on his melatonin gummies Master, that's what he made Percy call him, allowed him to sleep. He heard banging, yelling, and gun shots._

_The door flies open just as his eyes become heavy, just as he takes the last_ _gummy_ _._ "Dan we got a kid in here, _" the lady yelled. She crouched down in front of him, trying to keep him_ _close_ _while he_ _jumped_ _into the tub,_ _pressing_ _himself_ _against_ _the_ _wall._

_"_ What's your name kid _," the lady asked. He couldn't remember. He had only been called sir and Kitten_ _for_ _the past who knows how long. He could remember a_ p _sound._

_"_ I think it started with a, a, _" then he was sprawled in the tub. His eyes didn't even shut, his system shutting down though._

**《《Poseidon》》**

"Dear please make sure to make the appointment. I know you needed to pick up a few things, and you're taking Tyson and Triton to pick up Percy but please make it. Tyson has to have his check-up." Poseidon nods kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Yes, Amy. Triton is coming along now too. Just keep Kym, Rhode, and Benth in check while I'm gone." She nods smiling. Tyson comes running, Triton being pulled along behind him. The guys leave, getting in the car.

Tyson buckles himself in the carseat, Triton gets in the driver's seat. They head off to the doctors, Tyson needed his yearly check-up. Okay, so they're immortal merman, they still need to see the doctor. They park at the supernatural only office, Triton helping Tyson out of the car. Poseidon walks in the door first, the Tyson holding Triton's hand. They spot Ella, Triton's friend from school. She's a harpie, and has an impeccable memory. Poseidon checks the youngest in as the two others start with a picture book. They wait for fifteen minutes then called back. Tyson gets the normal check-up for a mortal kid of his age, then his tail checked out. Then they leave, off to the store.

"Dad are you _sure_ Perce would like something like this?" Triton was holding the blue shark plush.

"Of course he will Tri, don't worry."

Poseidon grabs the plush and shoves it back into the cart. After they go through line, Poseidon pays, the three are off to get Percy. Tyson cheering the entire way. He loved his big brother and thought the world of him. When they park in front of the building something seems off. Usually Percy is waiting for him on the steps or sidewalk. Today he is nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be back. Tri, make sure Tyson doesn't spook the neighbors," Poseidon commands. Triton gives a humorous salute, Poseidon slamming the door.

Percy never wanted them to see the apartment. They didn't know why, it was a nice complex. Poseidon _had_ seen it before, without Percy around though. He walk in the door and goes straight to the only elevator. Pressing the button for _up_ , his phone starts to buzz. With a slide of his hand he answers it.

" _Dad, when you_ _get_ _Perce tell him we should have family game_ _night_ _. He likes when he_ _wins_ _Monopoly._ " The voice of Benth is clear. He sighs smiling and nodding.

"Yes Bentht, I'll do that. Have _Monopoly_ set up for when we get home. Also, don't scare him when he shows up. You _know_ he has a thing about contact." Benth sighs humming. "Say you won't attack him with a hug." He steps in the elevator and presses the number _5_ button.

" _Okay, I won't. But you should tell Mom, she seems more antsy than any of of."_

"Goodbye Benth," Poseidon chuckles as he talks.

" _Bye Dad_ ," she' laughing too and then hangs up. Poseidon puts his phone away and waits for the slow moving elevator to stop.

The loud _ka-thunk_ the elevator does when it stops sounds. The doors slide open slowly, and he takes off walking. They're the far room down the hall. He can hear something from inside. It sounded like someone was beating something. He knocks on the door, worried.

" _Sally I_ _told_ _you if you forgot your key ag-_ " the door opens to a man smelling of alcohol. It's Gabe Ugliano, the weird step-dad of his son.

"Um, I'm here to pick up Percy. Sally said, well it does-" Poseidons voice drops when he sees Percy curled in a ball on the floor, bleeding and looking to be burnt in places. "What did you do to _my son_ ," Poseidon's voice is a little too even for Gabe Ugliano.

"He deserved what wad coming to him." In seconds Gabe Ugliano is pressed against the wall, being punched. How _dare_ this disgusting man hurt _his_ son.

"Dad," a voice mumbles. Poseidon turns, throwing the man-no he is barely a man-the thing to the ground.

"Triton, I want you to pick up Percy gently and get him to the car. Hold him in the _front seat_. If Tyson asks just tell him Percy got a little hurt. I'll be down in a few minutes." Triton just stands there, eyes darting around.

"Dad, what happened?" Poseidon's eyes were still blazing, Percy almost looks like he's not breathing, and Triton is far too confused for this. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Triton, take Percy and I'll deal with this _thing_." He said it as the king of the seven seas, not his dad. It was a command for a soldier not a college student studying literature.

"O-okay but, but don't kill him." Triton walks over shakily, scooping a passed out Percy into his arms.

"Triton do as I said and we won't ever mention his disappearance again." Triton nods, slowly turning, and walking out of the apartment.

Poseidon picks up Gabe Ugliano and finds a small pairing knife. There were dozens in the drawer, she won't miss one. Then they fade into sea foam. When they reappear Poseidon cuts intricate instructions to the merfolk down under. Then, he slices off Gabe Ugliano's head and ties it to the bodies hand. Poseidon throws the dead man into the sea, and he makes Gabe Ugliano disappear under the ocean. Never will someone see his disgusting face again.

He fades through the foam to the car back by the apartment. He wills away the blood and then they take off driving. Tyson is babbling like usual, worried for Percy. Triton is terrified, he had seen his father angry a number of times. Never something so severe though, not in the last century at least. Poseidon doesn't say anything, he just watches the road. He flies down the road, toward to hospital, and toward his sanity coming back slowly.


	3. Broken Bones and New People

**《《Percy》》**

Percy sits on the hospital bed, getting the report from the doctor. He thinks she said she was an orthopedic doctor but that _really_ didn't sound like a real word. His left arm is in a cast, same with his right leg.

"You broke your tibia and fibula, your humerus is broken. You have three broken ribs, some severe bruising, and ten stitches in your forehead." Then she goes on and on about how no super strain on anything. To sit, rest, not do a whole bunch. Take pain medication when needed, it was all so boring to him. When he woke up Poseidon had instantly told him Percy is staying with them.

Apparently it will take twelve weeks for his arm to heel at minimum, his leg will take at least fourteen weeks, his ribs will take about six to seven weeks. Then she walks out, smiling like her peppy self. He did not like her.

"She said you can't go back for your last semester in person. The schools gonna give us all the work and you can do it from home." Percy looks up glaring at Poseidon.

"I w-was fine th-th-there," Percy growls. He hated Poseidon now. Poseidon took him away from his mom.

"Percy he was abusing you." Poseidon sighs sitting down on the maroon hospital chair.

"I de-deserved it. I-it was only so he w-wouldn't hit m-my mom." Tears brimmed in his eyes, he really didn't want to cry.

"It's already going to courts. Sally had to have known what was going on." He looked at Percy like he was a hurt puppy.

"What-whatever Posei-Poseidon," he said the name with so much venom. "I just want, want to go to y-your house and g-g-get to sleep." Poseidon nods sitting the new set of clothes next to Percy on the bed.

He pulls on his shirt first and then looks at his sweatpants. He stand on one foot, leaning on the crutch they gave him. He gets on the one leg, then almost painfully slow he figures out the other. He sits back down, sliding on the one skateboard shoe. Someone knocks on the door, but comes in before he can say anything. It's a nurse with a wheelchair. He glowers at the floor as he slides into it.

She rolls him outside, Poseidon and Benthy waiting for him. Benthy takes the handles of the chair and they start down the hall to the elevator. "Perce do you want casserole or lasagna for dinner," why was she so darn cheery. It's easier to not like someone when they act like they don't care about you. "Mom keeps saying you like casserole more, me and Kym insist it's lasagna." He frowns nodding.

"Lasagna, I li-like lasa-lasagna more." She laughs smiling.

He knew they didn't like him. They just acted like it so they could compete with his mom. They had the nice house, fancy cars, and too much money, but his mom had something else. His mom loved him, he loved her, and she actually cared what they though. The stupid Jackson's only want him so they could win against his mom.

Benthy goes on about nothing in particular. When they get outside someone had pulled the car around to the front. He stand shakily and start hobbling to the backseat. "Perce, sit up front. There's more leg room." He nods and take two steps over. He slowly open the door and manages to get inside without breaking something else.

Benthy gets in the back, sitting in the middle. Poseidon slides in the driver's seat, and Percy realizes something. "I wa-was su-supposed to get my lice-license this y-y-year," Percy groans slamming his right hand onto the dash.

"You can take the test in September. It's just one extra month with your permit." Percy groans sinking lower into his seat.

First he gets these broken bones. Second he can't compete in PAC or nationals like he had planned. Third he has to live with people that hate him. Fourth his mom is probably upset and he doesn't want that. Fifth, he has to prolong his driver's test. This is absolutely ridiculous and shouldn't happen.

They drive in a semi-silence. The radio plays the newest pop songs, making Percy roll his eyes. Sixth in his struggles of the past three days, he has to listen to this shit music. He looks over at Poseidon for a fleeting moment. No, he won't change the station. Benthy likes it and Benthy has been nothing but nice to him, even if it is all fake. They get to the house and Percy hobbles out before anyone and inside. He looks around, Tyson sitting in his usual spot of pillows on the floor. Triton is sitting with his boyfriend Thanatos, Kym scrolling on her phone.

He looks into the kitchen, seeing Amphitrite cooking. Hopefully they really do have lasagna. Hospital food is only good when it comes to chocolate milk and jello. "Percy, we got you something," Tyson yells getting up.

He comes running over but stop abruptly. "Wh-what's wrong little m-m-man," Percy asks.

Normally he's pick up the kid, ruffle his hair, and they'd go read a book together. Percy likes Tyson, he's to young to lie to him. That's why Percy knows the kid is genuine when he tells Percy he loves him, or likes him, or is the bestest brother ever.

"Mommy said I can't attack you with a hug." He looked so down.

"How a-about this, when, when my ribs h-heal I'll give you all th-the hugs you want." Tyson nods happily at that. "Now, c-can you show me, me to my, my room. It's been a while s-si-since the last time, time I was here." That was true. He had missed his last visit for state, that's where he came first in the five hundred and butterfly fifty. His mom always liked him being home on competition weekends.

Tyson starts leading him up the stairs, down the hall, up two more stair cases, at the top is a large door. Tyson opens the door and they walk inside. His bed sits on the left wall, a desk on one side, an end table on the other. His model solar system complete with rockets hangs from the ceiling.

"Dad says we can go get your stuff this week." Percy nods as Tyson runs to the room almost right down the stairs to his then runs back. He hands Percy the blue stuffie shark. Percy smiles sitting down in his light blue and white hanging chair.

"Thanks Ty, I re-really, really like it." Tyson smiles and Percy laughs. "Come here, here I think we c-can get a really _reall_ y ge-gentle hug." Tyson cheers the walks over. Percy wraps his good arm around him, Tyson tries to be as gentle as a kid his age can be.

**《《Poseidon》》**

Amphitrite laughs, listening to old rock on her radio. "Come on Benth, I know you loved this decade." Benth laughs nodding along. They dance through the kitchen, listening to Elvis. It's only been two days since Percy moved in. Ignoring everyone except Tyson has been his game. He doesn't talk to anyone else.

The chicken cooking in the oven, the family setting the table. Percy and Tyson are off playing _Hungry Hungry Hippos_ in Tyson's room. "Dear that's the wrong fork." Poseidon turns red picking the other fork up and replacing the one he set down.

The timer goes off, Amphitrite turns off the radio. "This Friday is the hearing." They all turn to look at Poseidon. "Percy doesn't want to go, they aren't making him. I just think it's best if we don't bring it up." They all give a nod.

No matter what Percy thought the Jackson's loved their little brother. Poseidon was so proud of how amazing he is at swimming. Amphitrite adores his little habits and quirks. Benth thinks he is just the smartest kid who hasn't realized it. Triton just thinks he does great with being understanding. Kym has always been proud when he got in trouble at school and whatnot. Percy and Tyson come walking down the stairs. Tyson going just as slow as Percy because he doesn't want to leave him behind.

Poseidon smiles over his family as soon as they take their seats. Everyone serves themselves chicken and potatoes. All except Percy, he eats his salad like the weird vegaterinian he is.

"Perce why'd you become a vegetarian?" Everyon's heads snap around to look at Benth. He drops his fork taking a deep breath.

"I don't like meat," that's the most he's said to anyone. Poseidon was slightly amazed. How could Benth get that out of him but Poseidon couldn't even get a _hello_ _._ Percy goes back to eating. He stabs a chery tomato and pops it on his mouth.

"You used to eat anything and everything." Percy stands, grabs his bowl and covers the top in the lid with a handle. He holds the bowl and looks over them.

"I'm eating in my room." He takes off hobbling up the stairs.

"Benth," the older ones exclaim once Percy's door slams. Tyson sits there eating his mashed potatoes with a little to much vigor.

"Sorry," she says holding her hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Yes, well you messed that up, Benth." Kym is glarring daggers making Benth want to climb over the table to her.

"I'm sorry I'm tired of awkward silence. The poor boy hasn't said a single thing more than ' _you're in my way_ ' or ' _can you pass me that'_ in days." They go back to eating. Triton finishes first, sighing as he does the dishes.

"Dad, I'm telling him about going to get his stuff tomorrow. When Hades and Thanatos appear yell for me." He takes off up the stairs.

**《《Percy》》**

He sits on the window seat eating his salad. Even _eating_ with them had been a struggle. Being around the meat made him feel sick. A knock sounds at his door, a loud knock meaning it was Triton. "C-come in," Percy mumbles.

He hates his stutter. His stupid stutter that never did any good for anybody. He hated when it got so bad people tried to finish his thoughts for him. That's rude and a terrible thing to do. He can always finish his thoughts, it just takes a while.

"Perce, it's Triton." Percy won't even look up to the older male. "In a few days, after the hearing, we're gonna go get all your belongings." Percy nods stuffing more lettuce in his mouth. "Do you wanna talk about why meat disturbs you so much," Triton asks sitting down beside Percy

"Why do y-you care? You al-always act like, like I'm never there."

"True, but you're still my brother. You can't give up on family dork." Percy looks up, eyes shining with tears. He didn't even know his eyes were watering.

"I-I know that. And, and thanks." Percy smiles shoving an olive in his mouth. "I-it was when I-I was, was ta-taken. He, he on-only fed me meal-meals with chick-chicken, p-pork, or any-anything else that-that's a hearty p-pro-protein." Triton nods and looks over Percy's room. He looks like he's looking for something.

"You know, you've never redone your room. You've just added stuff." Percy looks over it too.

Where his weird painting used to be there are star posters and pictures of him and his mom. The bookshelf has more comics than anything. The bed went from a race car bed to a normal metal bed frame bed. His clothes thrown into dressers. Instead of a rocker his hanging chair.

"If you asked you could redo it." Percy nods smiling. "What type of furniture do you have?"

"Technically n-no-none." Triton looks at him wide-eyed. "I ha-have a mat-matress, blankets, a clo-closet, and a few, few shelves. Other th-than that a few be-belong, belongings."

"Then I'll help you redesign. I think you would like me for ideas. I know you just _love_ blue." Triton's phone buzzes, he pulls it out looking. To Percy it looked like he was reading somethibg. "I'm also letting you meet my boyfriend, his name is Thanatos." Percy nods smiling. He stands, putting the lid on his salad. Triton helps him up and leads them down the stairs.

When they get down stairs a man with dark hair and pale skin, like a ghost, stands alongside Poseidon. A guy Triton's age stands near the door, talking with Kym and Benthy. Then there's a teenager Percy's age almost. Percy looks around, frowning as they all talk like they've known each other forever.

"I-I'll be i-in the kitchen." With that Percy is off, hobbling for the table. He sits down, wincing with deep breath. The boy Percy's age walks over and sits at the table with him.

"I'm Nico," he introduces. He had a slight accent, unruly shoulder length black curls, and an almost tan. His eyes a brown that seemed to swallow his pupils.

"P-Percy." He reaches a hand out to shake.

"I kinda know. Your dad talks about you a lot and our people are close friends." Nico looks over as Thanatos appears behind him.

"Hello Percy, I'm Thanatos." He reaches his left arm out. Percy laughs moving his left arm slightly. "Sorry, I should have noticed." Percy nods silently and holds out his other hand.

"N-no worries," Percy mumbles shaking hands.

"Well, we'll be off. There's a new picture showing Tri," and they take off walking. Percy rolls his eyes sighing.

"What's wrong," Nico asks.

"N-nothing," Percy shoves a mouthful of salad away.

They just sit there in silence. Nico didn't seem to mind it. He just looked around, and looked at Percy. Percy didn't like it though. There was always calm before the storm, something was going to happen.

"Perce why don't you take Nico up to your room. Us adults want to talk for a while." He nods setting his bowl and fork in the sink.

"Ye-yes Poseidon," he takes off hobbling. Nico follows behind, taking one step at a time.

**《《Nico》》**

He missed Leo and Jason. Leo was off with his dad on a flight. They've been gone for four days and that's a long time when they see each other every day. Jason was training with Thalia, Jason's sister, for spring break. They were camping in the woods, tents and all. Percy sits on his bed, fiddling with a pair of earrings. Nico sat at the window, trying to not be awkward. He liked silence sure, but when with people he wanted to talk to it was torture. Percy stands, walking over to the bookshelf. He picks up a stack of comics and takes them to his bed.

"Do you have and Agatha Christie," Nico didn't want to be rude. If Percy didn't want to talk then at least Nico could read.

"May-maybe, does she write, write murder," Percy looks up from the thick graphic novel.

"Um, yeah, and other weird stories." Percy nods standing again. He takes every book by her off his shelf, most of them on there. "Percy I can look, it's fine."

"No, I n-need something to d-do. So you, you like mur-murder?" Nico nods smiling.

He gets up and walks over smiling. He looks through the books. All of them either a form of murder mystery, horror, or graphic novel. Nico laughs picking up the kids super hero comics. Percy glares over at him.

"You, you don't like i-it you d-don't have to loo-look at it." Nico nods putting it away.

"Sorry, I haven't seen those in forever. I used to read them, when I was younger." Percy nods and glares at his collection. "Something wrong?"

"Order is-isn't right," Percy mumbles.

He takes the books off and sets them on the floor. He can only take one or two at a time but still makes quick work. "Pi-pick a book a-and s-sit. I'm re-re-sorting."

Nico grabs the closest Agatha Christie and sits at the window. He turns on the lamp just as Percy grabs the rollable steps. His bookcase went from ceiling to floor and was about five feet across. "Percy, you shouldn't," a sharp glare is turned at him.

He walks up and starts throwing books on the floor. His comics he's more careful with. Once everything is on the floor in stacks he starts sorting. All Christie in on space, then stacked by series. He just stacks the King ones in alphabetical order, owning both Stephen and Joe Hill works together in one section, Hill in another. Patterson gets his own section, ordered by series and alphabetically. He takes the _Something Dark and Holy_ trinity putting them together. He hasn't read them yet but is planning on it.

All this time Nico's eyes don't leave him. He works like it's a precise science. His comics order by produce, _Marvel,_ _DC_ _,_ and the others. Then ordered by universe, number, and title. All of the comic series in one universe put together in order of sequence. He moves on to his other items he keeps at around the shoulder level shelf. He keeps that one open during his ordering. He places the rocks he had taken down in an order Nico doesn't understand. Little trinkets sitting around them.

Percy steps back, looking over his work. "Nico, wha-what do y-you th-think?" He looks over smiling.

"I like it, but what of the rocks?" Percy looked at him like he was crazy. Had Nico said something wrong? No, he didn't think so. He didn't even know why he had so many rocks. "What I mean is, are they special to you?"

"I-I guess, they, they're just rocks. I-I find them and, and feel the, I gue-guess vibe. If, if it's goo-good I keep it he-here or at my, my mom's. If, if bad I kee-keep it un-under the moon dur-during the night and i-in a drawer dur-during sun-sunlight." Nico nods confused.

He didn't really get it to be honest. But when he looked at Percy he just wanted to please him at that moment. The rocks were special to Percy so they were special in general. It's like how you treat a friends interests. They love it, you tolerate it for them, even if you hate it. He smiles to himself as Percy switches two comics and a few books.

"Co-come check if i-it is set u-up right." Nico stand and walks over. He places his book in its spot.

"Can I change things?"

"Tha-that's why I'm ask-asking. I am dys-dyslexic." Nico starts looking over thing, switching a couple things every once and a while.

"There," Nico announces stepping away.

He stands with Percy, admiring the work. He doesn't understand why it upset Percy only a few books were out of order so he redid it. Nico doesn't understand why Percy had broken bones, he hadn't seen him since that night. They stand there for a minute, just standing.

"Nico, we're leaving," the voice of Hades rings. He looks at Percy, a sweat broken on his brow.

"Percy, what's wrong," he asks. The tan boy's eyes close, a tear dropping.

"My ribs," he mumbles. "I have bro-broken ribs and they, they hurt." Nico helps him to the bed and gets him son ibuprofen.

"It's fine, I gotta go but I'll leave my number. Text me when you get the chance so we can hang out again if you want." Percy nods, a sharp intake of breath.

Nico leaves, turning off the lights. He notices stars glowing on the ceiling. He shuts the door and takes off bounding down the stairs. He shakes Poseidon's hand smiling. The older man walks them to the door, Thanatos and Hades going to the car.

"His ribs are bothering him. I suggest picking up that prescription pain med." Poseidon nods, Triton appearing beside him.

Nico turns and takes off to the car. He sits in the back, not even bothering to buckle his seat belt. A ninety-something year old who's immortal doesn't really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading. I know I'm still bad at writing, I'm still trying to learn how I want to write. Thank you guys again for the positive feedback.


	4. Custody Changes and Redecorating

_posted March 12, 2021_

**《《Percy》》**

Percy stands outside of the hearing hall, Tyson on his left and Triton on his right. Percy takes as deep a breath he can until his ribs hurt. He takes a step forward and Triton picks up pace to open the door. They walk inside and sit on the side of Poseidon. The courts had decided, no one cared anymore.

"Now that we're all here I will give my decision." 

God family court was gross. Percy hated it, it smelled Luke wood polish and fabric soap. Then the speech comes, as to why he's made his decision and how. Finally he gets there. He gets to the point Percy didn't want to hear.

"Perseus Jackson will be in his father's care. Every other weekend visitation rights will go back to Sally Ugliano at the end of the summer. The exact date is yet to be determined. We are adjourned."

Percy wanted to melt away at that moment. He can't see his mom for the rest of the summer. That, that can't be. Just looking at her brings tears to his eyes. Sally looks back, crying, a hand covering her mouth. Percy stands and takes off as fast as his one leg and crutch can take him. The people make way for him, who's gonna stop a cripple?

He looks at the car, then back at his feet. Then he takes off hobbling again. He has a wallet with a twenty and nowhere to be until tomorrow. Sally is supposed to clear out tomorrow from eight to five, part of it at work the other part just staying away. Percy walks down a street, down another, until he finds himself in the neighborhood around to school.

"Perseus," someone growls. 

He turns around to see Theodore and co. Percy turns back and keeps walking. He is not putting up with this shit today. He finds the dinner, and walks inside. He looks around, frowning.

"Hey kid, sorry about the whole custody thing." Elizabeth walks over smiling.

Elizabeth is the nice old lady who runs Grannies. She was the first one to not say anything about his stutter. She didn't ask about the bruises, she just handed him a plate of fries and a cup of ranch. She just talked to him like someone should. She was from Georgia, so she has southern charm. She always called him something other than his name. Percy doesn't even know is she knows his name.

"I-i-it's f-fine G-Gran," he says smiling.

"You look like you've been cryin' darlin'," she wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You want'ta shake on the house?" Percy nods and spots Nico and two other boys in a booth. "You know 'em, they come aroun' every weekend."

"Th-the p-pale black haired, haired one, one." 

Nico looks up from the blond beside him and smiles. They have a whisper conversation and then Nico is walking toward him, cool as a cucumber. Wow, Percy needs to spend less time around old ladies from the south.

"Percy, I didn't know you came around here." Nico smiles nodding to Elizabeth. "Eliza, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine kid. Since you know my kid here why don't you let him join your little outing. I'm sure your boyfriends won't mind." Elizabeth winks and Nico colors a little.

"That was my idea too. Come on Percy, I'll introduce you to 'em." Percy takes off following Nico. He didn't get why, he'd known him for not even a week.

Nico slides in next to the blond again. Percy looks at the smaller Latina boy who beems up at him. "I'm Leo, sit. I don't bite most of the time." Percy gives out a breathy laugh and sits.

"I'm Jason Grace." Percy shakes the blond's hand. He had eyes the color of the sky and is tall. Taller than Percy and Leo at least. Well, being taller than Leo isn't that much of an accomplishment, the boy is like 5'5.

A waitress comes over, winking to Percy. "What can I get ya' boys today?"

"The bacon burger and apple sauce," Leo beems.

"Drink?"

"Dragon drink," Percy can almost see Jason laugh.

"Um, a Grannies Special, water, and hold the pickles please." Jason smiles closing his menu and grabbing Leo's.

"Ribeye and steak fries, rare, and a coke." Jason takes Nico's menu and stacks it. Percy sets his unused on top.

"Cran-cranberry and walnut, walnut salad, extra dress-dressing, an-and a peach, peach tea." The waitress doesn't even write his down walking off toward the kitchen.

They wait, almost in awkward silence. Nico plays with his sleeve, Jason playing the mini checker game against Leo.

"Percy, you wanna play?" Percy looks up to see Jason giving him a small smile.

"I-I'm terrible at boar-board-boardgames," that was a lie. He can beat anyone, taught himself chess to entertain himself on rainy days. "I nev-never reall-really get it, ev-every-everything gets mixed u-u-up," he taps his head, "up here, here."

"Just try me," Jason smirks.

"Nico didn't say anything about you having a stutter." Percy winces as he looks at the board.

"Leo, you're being rude again," Jason drawls.

"I was just curious. Some people are born with them, some develope them, and some develope them from a traumatic event." Percy makes the first move and frowns.

"I-I wa-was born with, with it." Leo hums and Jason makes a move. Percy beats him within ten minutes.

"You liar, you said you were the worse at games." Percy smiles looking up.

"I-I taught my-myself che-chess too." Nico's eyes widen and a smile splits his face.

"That's why you had the pile of games." Percy just nods and looks over the game. He resets it and looks at Leo.

"Whatever Percy, don't expect it often though."

Leo put up a bit more of a fight. He was better than Jason. He had real strategy instead of just moving pieces. Leo anticipated moves, just not the right ones. Leo saw the obvious in the game where Percy saw the crazy ones no one would dream of making. Then lunch comes. While eating Percy plays Nico, winning against him probably a bit too quickly for eating and playing. Percy pays for his own lunch. Nico tried to insist. He wanted to make sure he wasn't a burden. They all walk outside together, Leo leading away. He seemed to fearless. So in the know of everything around them.

"I-I'm go-going to Po-Poseidons." Percy nods to the three and takes off hobbling.

**《《Poseidon》》**

"Where is he? He should be somewhere," Poseidon was freaking out. Amphitrite looks at him frowning.

"Dear he's probably off dealing with the news. He doesn't even get to contact his mom until the end of summer. Just keep calm. He's probably on his way home now." Benth walks over sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah Dad, you remember when I was dating that mortal and he died. Absolute meltdown on my part." Poseidon nods and holds his head in his hands.

Percy had been gone for a couple hours. They hadn't gotten a call or text, no news, no nothing from no one. Hades had talked to Poseidon after the hearing, Hades was their lawyer. Hades was one of the best lawyers in town, one of the best in the state really. Hades only did it because Poseidon was almost family. Only because they talked Poseidon didn't make it out to see him. He didn't get to talk to his son after the announcement.

They sit around, trying not to worry too much. Percy may not believe it but they loved him. They needed him and just want him to be back and safe. The kid has broken bones and can barely walk. Just as they start making dinner the door opens. Tyson is off at Ella's so there isn't anyone shouting his name. They all turn though, eyeing Percy.

"Percy you ever go anywhere without calling or texting again I'm going to kill you." Poseidon steps forward as his daughter's and son rise from their spots.

"I don't have my phone." They look at him shocked. "I left it at home, I expected to be back by tonight. I can live a week without my phone." They glare at him sharply. In the corner of his eye Poseidon can see Triton trembling slightly.

"Where were you," Amy asks smiling. She was always so nice to him. She just wanted to make sure he was safe.

"I ate lunch with Nico and some of his friends. Then I walked around and ended up here." He looked like it was normal, like it happened all the time.

"Percy, please go to your room." He looks at them like they've grown three heads.

"What, what? That's so un-unfair. You haven't had, had a ca-ca-care in the worl-world until now." He looked so angry. Like he didn't expect them to care. Why wouldn't they care?

"I mean it Percy, up to your room. You can't just run off like that. If you want to go somewhere you have to tell us." Poseidon wasn't waiting for this kid to understand why he had to go to his room.

"Why?" Percy argues back. Amphitrite stands and walks over trying to calm the situation.

"Percy, from now on can you please tell us where you're going?" He looks at Amphitrite, rolling his eyes. "Until you agree you'll be taking meals in your room and doing homework at the office with Poseidon."

"Fi-fine, whatever. I'll be, be in my, my room, trying-ing to read." He takes off walking, Poseidon feeling lucky Amphitrite was around. He hasn't had to actually raise a kid in over a millenia.

They look at each other and sit down on the couch. Amphitrite leans on Poseidon's shoulder and frowns.

"You have to be softer on him. He grew up doing whatever he wanted, Sally was never home and Ugliano didn't care." 

They look over at Triton. He looked like a younger Poseidon. He had the same dark curly hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin. Percy looked like them too, the same black curls messy on his head, the dark tan skin, one sea green eye, the other a pale blue. Triton seemed to understand the boy better than any of them, other than Tyson. Triton was the one who got him to finish dinner downstairs, he got details about him Percy that he wouldn't share. Triton never acted like Percy's friend, he didn't treat the boy like he came from where he did, he just treated him like everyone else he was around.

"I mean it, I'm softer on him and I don't like anyone."

"Thanatos," instantly Triton is red and looking away.

"That doesn't count, he's my boyfriend." Triton removes his sharp glare from Kym, his eyes going softer. "He's never had to tell someone where he was going, or doing, or cooking, or eating. No one except Sally, who was never around and working multiple jobs to support him and Ugliano. His teachers barely cared about his grades, no one understood him because he's one of us."

They understood, they understood perfectly. They had to tell Percy about his genetics. Why didn't Sally want then to? It couldn't possibly be possible she thought they were lying. Or did she not want his to connect to his son. This is ridiculous, he'll tell Percy tomorrow. He had to be in the know if his birthday was in just a few months.

**《《Percy》》**

He had been in his room since the fallout last night. It's now nine and they have to leave soon. He slides on the shorts and stands hiking them up. Percy slips on a shirt and slides on his bracelets. He takes off hobbling, a leather cord hanging in his hand. He gets downstairs, looking at the family. They were a family, working together, always with each other. Percy was just a kid they took in.

"Triton," he mumbles leaning against the wall and offering the necklace to him. The colleague student walks over and takes it. He clips the small chain at the back and nods humming.

"Come on Percy, time to go." Triton takes off to the door, Percy following. 

Triton climbs in on the driver's side, Percy on the passengers. It's just a front seater so it's just them. It has an updated stereo, a saw in the floorboard, and a large bed of the truck. Triton puts it in drive and they take off rolling. Percy won't talk to anyone else. Even though Triton doesn't usually like him, or anyone, and kinda talks to him like he's nobody, he's better than anyone else.

When they park Percy climbs out and looks at the stoop. Percy takes off hobbling, right inside and to the elevator. He rides up, the key being pulled from his pocket. This is the last time he'll be using it. He walks down the hallway and to his used-to-be room. Kym walks in soon after with a box, a tape roll, and some scissors.

"Wow," comes the voice of Benthy. Percy turns and frowns.

"What?"

"It's just so little." She walks to his bed and sets down a box. He walks around pointing to things.

He helps instruct the family to pack boxes and stack things. "Percy, do you want all these rocks?" He looks over to Poseidon standing there.

In Poseidon's left hand is his untracked geode. Percy's eyes widen and walks over. "The-they aren't ju-just ro-rocks."

"Then what are they?" Percy snatches the geode and frowns, taking the sense of the rock in.

"Spe-special, I'll pa-pack them." Benthy must have heard because she pulls over a chair.

"It's wheeley, push you can push yourself around." Percy nods and takes the box. He sits and starts placing them strategically. When he's done the box is filled. He goes through another packing candles, incense, and small trinkets.

Triton takes the boxes down one or two at a time. Percy has never seen his room so empty. It had the shelves, a few clothes left, one yellow candle scented 'sunshine and mangos' the candle reminded him of summer. His phone comes along, so does his record player, records, and astronaut lamp.

~~~

They spend the next three days redoing his room. It was mostly Percy, Triton, and Benthy. They put it together, organizing everything and placing his books by his orders. Everything is set perfectly, the geode his father picked up stored in a drawer until night. 

"Percy, get some sleep. I left a water and ibuprofen on the end table for if you wake up in pain." 

Amphitrite closes the door behind her. Percy tries to get comfortable, he really does try. He just can't, the broken arm mixed with the broken ribs and leg make sleeping difficult. So he sits up slowly and turns on the astronaut lamp. He grabs for his phone and pulls up a game and some music. He just stays on his phone for hours. He watches show after show, listens to song after song. It's three when he gets tired enough to fall asleep without wincing in pain. Percy wasn't going to take whatever they gave him. He would have to just grab the bottle and keep it in his room. The pain seems to be getting worse before getting better. What worse could happen? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Or, at least that's what he thought when he fell asleep.

**《《Triton》》**

It was early the next morning when Triton went for a swim. He jumps into the water, his tail almost immediately appearing. He does lap upon lap, trying to rid himself of pent up energy. Percy just needed a friend. According to Thanatos Nico, Jason, and Leo have taken a liking to the boy but are hesitant about talking to him. Now Triton is trying to be a good big brother without being overbearing or to mean. Then he hears the squeak of the door, the sharp sound of it slamming. Triton pops up from under water and looks around. He pulls the wet hair from his eyes to see the familiar mop of black hair, piercing blue and green eyes, blue cast, and crutch. The wide eyes stare at him. His mouth moving but not forming concrete words.

"Percy, Dad was going to tell you okay? I'm sorry you had to-"

"Ta-ta-ta-tail!" His voice echoed through the large room.

"Percy please, sit let me explain." 

Percy looks around, then his crutch drops as he leans against the wall and slides down. Triton gets worried at that point, climbing out, turning his green tail into legs. He goes over and sits next to Percy, wrapping a towel around himself. He glances at the shocked boy, trying to help him make sense of it all.

"Percy, we have to talk about this." Percy just swallow and shakes his head. "Percy, our family, well Dad's side, is actual merpeople. You know the myth of Poseidon," a slight nod, "that's actually Dad. It was based on the immortal ruler of the seas, Dad. Mom is the Amphitrite, and all our siblings are the famous ones from all those Greek myths. Hades is the head vampire, so he also the head of something in New York. Zeus the ruler of weather spirits, Demeter nature spirits, Hestia fire spirits, Apollo light elves, Artemis dark elves, Ares hunters. That goes so on and so forth. Aphrodite is actually a mermaid.

"Dad is like the ruler of the seven seas put together, all bodies of water. There are rulers for each, and other things. I'm being raised to like, take over for dad if he ever bites the dust or decides to retire. Hecate is ruler over all witches, wizards, warlocks. They aren't immortal though. They are born, live a mortal life, and are reborn into a different body with memories of their past lives." Percy just sits there and frowns.

"I-I'm n-not a mer-merman." Triton sighs and scoots over to sit by his leg and look Percy in the eye.

"Percy, that's why we wanted you to come live with us. You are, and so we think it's important. We know you are, but do not try to shift for now. You need to be fully healed before you do." Percy looks away and shakes his head.

"Thi-this is-is some si-sick jo-joke."

"Percy, no it's not. I can change right here for you to see." Percy shakes his head frowning. "Percy, kid, just keep your head up high. I promise we aren't lying. How about we go upstairs and we can talk some more?" Percy nods, reaching for his crutch. "I got it."

Triton stands and picks up Percy. Triton sets Percy on his foot and he leans against the crutch. Triton takes off to the bathroom, changes, and comes back to see Percy standing there silently. Triton doesn't say anything before he takes off walking. Percy follows, the only sign of the thunk of his crutch and foot. They get to the attic, Percy's room, and they walk over to the grey chairs. Percy sits on the one closest to the window, Triton across from him.

"Te-tell me." Percy stares into his eyes. They dance with the multi-colored dance of their own.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Percy must have wanted to know something specific. Was their world anything like those ABO first Triton knows he reads? Which, actually their life is _kinda_ like that. Is it okay for him to be vegetarian? Does he have to give up his mortal friends? What will aging be like?

"Ev-every-everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to start an updating schedule. I know I'll get a chapter up every weekend on Saturday or Sunday. If I put in a chapter between then and the next update it's because I felt inspired. With this story I do that a lot. At the beginning of chapters I'll start putting the date I uploaded it, so you guys can keep track maybe. Thank you for reading, hope you guys like my interpretation of Percy and his relationship with family.


	5. What in the Cuddlefish

_posted 3-15-21_

**《《Percy》》**

Sleeping is getting harder and harder. Never had Percy slept this much though so it was a relief. Percy stares up at the underside of his loft. It wasn't really a loft bed, it was just a mattress with blankets on it, he couldn't even go up there until he heals. Four more days since learning about his family. Eating with them hasn't been an option so he eats when no one is around.

" _Percy_ ," he hears the voice of Amphitrite calling for him. The door opens with it's small creek. He hears the padding of her feet and feels the dip of her weight at the end of the bed.

"I know you're awake. It's four in the morning. Would you like to come help me with something?" He shakes his head and sits up rubbing his eyes.

"No Amphi-Amphitrite," he mumbles reaching for his crutch. "You-you're all a bun-bunch of liars." He takes off walking, his _Star Wars_ pajama pants twisted almost to much for him to walk.

With a sigh he works at his pants. Then he takes off walking again, down the halls and to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs the strawberries putting them on the counter. He starts munching on one while pacing.

"Percy, there's a lot you don't understand." His head snaps around to see Amphitrite standing with Benthy in the doorway.

"Leave-leave me alone." He finishes the strawberry and throws it away, starting another. His pacing starts to become more precise, taking eight steps, nine steps, ten steps, nine steps, eight steps, then repeating.

"Can you calm down Percy?" He stops mid step and looks.

"No."

"Your stutter is better today." A bottle cap is thrown across the room toward them. It bounces of Benthy's shoulder.

He starts pacing again, the same rhythm, the same patterns. Percy finishes the strawberries and looks aroun. "Perseus Jackson you're a merman who will be coming into your age within the next 248 days. You best listen here before I let your go through it all by yourself." He stops and looks at them, green in the face. "Oh darling, are you okay?"

"I don't feel good."

He takes off for the bathroom and starts retching just as he reaches the toilet. Someone pats his back and someone else ties the longer parts of his shaggy hair away. His ribs burn furiously, aching and throbbing. Tears stream his face as he finishes with the third round of retching.

"Percy are you okay now?" He looks up, slightly dizzy, to see everyone except Tyson and Poseidon standing around him.

"I eat more than three strawberries I get sick," he mumbles. Triton picks him up and takes off walking.

The next day he's forced to stay in bed, unable to get up. Well, he felt fine but they wouldn't let him go anywhere. He stays in bed doing homework. He's gotten ahead, Benthy helping him. So now instead of using those next seven weeks he gets the extra time off. Around three Percy is starting his final essay of the year.

"Come o-on," he mumbles. He doesn't even look up as the door opens, people walk in, and then the door closes.

"Poseidon said you were up here. What're you working on?"

Percy looks up, frowning. Nico stands there is jeans and a skull print button up, and Jason with his black rimmed glasses, jeans, and a hoodie. Why would they come around to see him? Thanatos probably dragged them along, making the boys take pity on him. He just looks back down at his computer and keeps typing. Voice typing is easier, not when you have a stutter and want to listen to music. The boys come around and sit on either side of him. Jason rests his head on Percy's shoulder, Nico resting his head in his hand. They shouldn't be so comfortable being so close to him.

"What's it about?" Percy looks between them then sighs closing his computer.

Percy climbs off the bed, wheezing slightly. He hobbles over to the chairs and opens his phone. He plays through one of the world championship chess matches. Then he plays through it again, making changes in notes how he would have done it differently.

"Heard they told you," Nico's voice rings out. Percy let's out a long sigh and turns to them.

"I-I want to pla-play chess. You-you can talk as we-we play." Nico nods and walks over. He sits on the side of black, really it's a bright blue.

Percy smirks and turns the board. Nico nods and takes the first move. They play twenty moves before Nico has to hand over his king. Percy laughs smiling. Jason plays next, Percy beating him in thirty. Percy just shakes his head resetting the board.

"You play pretty well, my dad's been looking for someone to play for a while." Percy looks at Nico confused.

"I-I don't like play-playing adults. They ma-make me very un-uneasy." Nico just nods and flips the board.

"How many when you play white?" The answer is fifteen against Nico, fourteen against Jason. This makes Percy beam with pride. He's never beaten someone so fast before. They always put up at least a little bit of a fight.

They play a few more games. Nico telling him about the world and how everyone in the community is pretty accepting. "Leo wanted to come, his dad and him went on a flight yesterday though." Percy just nods and starts pacing, the same counts as before.

"Schools letting out early, we're getting out this Thursday. Poseidon and the team are going to race underwater so they're just letting us go." Percy nods along to Jason's calm voice.

"So they-they'll be leaving me-me?"

"I guess, maybe Benth or Triton wills stay back. I mean, they like watching the swimming but it isn't their favorite." Percy walks over to his bookcase, the same bookcase as before, and starts searching.

As true to his word the next Thursday Jason Leo and Nico swing by. They come up to his room, holding board games and card games. "Hey cuddlefish, wanna play poker?" Percy frowns to Leo nodding.

"Leo don't call him cuddlefish. We don't even know his shifting form." Jason swats at the back of Leo's head smiling.

"Sorry Perce, just like nicknames," Leo didn't look sorry. He was smiling and setting up cards on the giant bed Percy sleeps on.

"N-no it's fine. I-I do-don't mind nick-nicknames." Leo cheers and Percy takes his seat across from Leo. The other two join and Nico pulls out a few boxes of cookies from his bag.

"These'll be the the chips." They go about deciding the worth of each cookie. Then they begin a game.

Jason wins the first round, letting Percy learn how they all play. The next two rounds Percy wins, making stacks of _samosas, thin mints, tagalongs,_ and _lemon-ups_. The trio claims he cheats and insists on Leo dealing. They _know_ Leo cheats against them to win so finally Percy looses. They play their last round, Nico throws his cards across the room collapsing back and falling off the bed.

"I'm fine," he grumbles. Leo and Jason laugh while Percy glances over concerned.

"You-you sure," Percy asks.

"Yeah, just tired of loosing." Nico just lays there starring at the ceiling. The glow in the dark stars are there, neon green.

Percy wins again and takes the cookies. He looks at them and frowns. "What's wrong Cuddlefish?"

"I-I don't ea-eat a lot of coo-cookies." Truth is he didn't eat a lot of sweets. He tried to not eat _a lot_ of eggs but will sometimes. He keeps the lemon ones and starts handing out the others. Leo cheers, jumping off the bed. Nico just smile and shoves a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Thanks Percy," Jason mumbles taking a bite of a cookie. Percy just smiles nodding. He gets up and goes through the other games they brought. He finds _Clue?_ and smiles even wider.

"Th-this one," he says loudly, holding up the box. They scatter on the floor, Jason and Nico sitting as far away from Leo as possible.

"Come on guys, I don't cheat," he whines.

"How can some-someone cheat a-at this game," Percy asks.

"He'll look at your card, and your cards, and he'll just guess at random. Even then he gets it right most of the time." Percy looks at Leo and smiles.

"I d-do it too, I-I'll sit b-by ya'," Leo laughs high-fiving Percy. They sit together and start betting cookies on who'll win.

Percy hands out the cards and smiles at Leo nodding. They share answers, looking up at the other two who are glaring at each other. Percy moves first, making it to the kitchen. He learns the pipe wasn't used from Jason. Leo writes it down too. They go back and forth; listing weapons, who did it, and where. Leo ends up winning the game and taking the cookies set off to the side of the board. He dances around the board, cheering.

"I am Leo McSchizzle. I win at _Clue?_ I am the bestest dragon out there," he yells.

The Jason and Nico laugh, Percy eyeing them carefully. He let's out a forced laugh, he has to act normal. Jason catches Leo's hand as he jumps past and pulls him down to the ground. Jason places a soft peck on his cheek and Leo turns red. The door opens and Percy's head shoots up to see Hades standing there. Hades shouldn't be here, he helped his father win the case.

"Nico, we have to go. Jason and Leo are welcome to come along." He seemed so formal, so looming.

"Can I stay for one more game," Nico asks looking up. His eyes had widened and he looks hopeful. Why would Nico want to stay? They've just been playing cards games and board games.

"One more game. Are you joining us Jason, Leo," he regarded them like they were old friends. Like they were close friends and not his sons friends.

"I'll be over later Mr. A, my mom wants me home for dinner." Jason stands and Leo sits there, looking at Percy.

"Well if Percy let's me I wanna stay the night," Leo smiles at him. Percy's never spent the night at someone's house or have someone spend the night with him. He weighs his options, does he know Leo well enough to have him spend the night.

"Um, yeah, yeah let me, let me ask Po-Poseidon." Percy stands and looks at them.

"We'll all come along. I'll play _Clue?_ with you guys." Leo gathers the board, his energy built up times ten. They take off down the stares.

The family is sitting there in the living room, watching a show. The group stands there, looking over them. Thanatos has Triton in his arms, Poseidon glancing to them every few seconds. Leo starts bouncing on his heels and Percy remembers what he's supposed to do.

"Ca-can Leo spend the, spend the nigh-night?" Poseidon looks up at him shocked.

"Yeah, Leo we're having chili-mac for dinner. Do you want us to run you home to get you some clothes or something?" Leo shakes his head smiling.

"No one's home for the week. Dad and mom are off to some different mechanic competition." Poseidon nods and looks around.

Percy's own gaze follows Poseidon's own and finds the board being set up by Leo. Percy sits down next to him and starts setting up pieces. Jason takes his seat, then Nico, Hades, and Benthy slides down with them. Percy plays as Scarlet and everyone else gets others. Hades wins the game, he is the tallest and looked over everyone's papers. He cheated his way through the game. The family escorts Jason and the di Angelo's to the door.

"See you tomorrow Leo," Nico says giving the smaller boy a tight squeeze.

"Bye Neeks, Jay." They walk off and to the car. The family goes to the kitchen.

"You guys can eat in Percy's room if you want." Amphitrite smiles down at the boys.

"Sure, come on cuddlefish." Percy walks along with Leo.

Amphitrite had set out Percy's dinner on the counter, far away from theirs. Leo and Percy wait until the others leave before getting their dinners. Percy sets the lid on his bowl and clips it into place. Leo grabs the bowl as Percy digs for a fork.

"Leo, Leo I can ca-carry it," Percy complains grabbing for the bowl.

"You're letting me spend the night and use some of your clothes. The least I can do is carry your bowl." Percy nods and follows Leo up the stairs.

They sit on the bed, eating and talking about the newest _Star Wars_ movies. Percy would never have thought that Leo was as big of a nerd as him. Leo takes their bowls down, insisting he wanted seconds so he could take the bowls. When he comes back he does have another bowl of food and sits right back in his spot.

**《《Leo》》**

Percy watches the t.v with such intent. Leo kept looking over to him to make sure the guy was still breathing. He was so sucked into the movie playing in front of them. It was _Justice League_ according to Percy he liked _Marvel_ more but he didn't act like it.

"You know what," Leo begins then dies off when the looks on Percy's face strikes him.

"Huh," Percy asks rubbing a hand across his face.

"Um, it's late Cuddlefish. We should probably get to sleep." Percy shakes his head wildly.

"One m-more mov-mov-movie," Percy asks. Leo looks at his soft face. He just looked so lovely in the bright light of the t.v.

"Fine Cuddlefish. I get to pick this one though," Percy nods wildly. Leo smiles and gets up to pick the next movie. He goes through the horror section which was very extensive but none of them open.

"Cuddlefish why aren't these open," Leo turns slightly when talking. Percy just looks down and shakes his head.

"I-I'm scared of, scared of watching them," Percy mumbles. Leo frowns and picks the least scary out of all of them, _Children of the Corn_.

"Here, we'll watch this one. I've seen it dozens of times." Percy nods and let's Leo change out the movie.

Leo climbs back on the bed and leans against the pillows. He had changed from his jeans and long sleeve shirt to a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. Percy shrinks into the pillow as the movie starts.

"Cuddlefish it'll be fine," Leo starts then a jump scare happens and Percy pulls a blanket over himself. Leo grabs the remote quickly and pauses the movie. "Hey if you want me to turn it off and pick something else I can."

Percy pulls the blanket down to let Leo see his eyes. "N-no if y-you like it I, it I can deal," Percy mumbles.

"How about we lay down? Maybe you'd relax Cuddlefish." Percy nods and sinches down to a laying position.

Leo unpauses the movie and gets under the other blanket. Percy winces at the loud noise and it almost seems like he scoots closer to Leo. Leo frowns and scoots closer so Percy feels like it's okay. Someone screams in the movie and Percy gets even closer to Leo. Now they're touching, Percy's back pressed against Leo's front.

"S-s-sorry," Percy mumbles scooting away. Leo almost immediately wraps an arm around his waist and pulls the taller boy closer.

"It's fine Cuddlefish. If you get scared Leo McSchizzle will protect you." Percy hums and just goes right back to his spot.

They were basically spooning but Leo didn't think Nico and Jason would mind. They had both taken a liking to the boy. For all they knew though it was only as friends. Twenty more minutes of the movie passes by when Leo hears soft snores from the boy beside him. He looks down to see the sleeping boy pressed against him, trembling slightly.

"God damn it Cuddlefish," that nickname was only supposed to be a joke. Leo had actually come to like the nickname for Percy. "I guess I'm just gonna have to sleep like this."

Leo uses the remote to turn on _Nickelodeon_. It's _SpongeBob_ , probably because it's almost one in the morning. Leo just lays there, listening to Percy breathing heavily beside him. He can't sleep the way Percy has him laying so Leo decides he'll just go over to Nico's tomorrow and sleep there. Then the thrashing begins. It isn't really thrashing because of his broken bones. Percy's head though was rocking around, trying to expell the bad dreams.

" _N-no Ma-_ "

"Cuddlefish, come on Cuddlefish." Leo starts shaking his good arms shoulder. "Cuddlefish wake up it's just a bad dream." Then Leo hears what Percy is talking about.

He's saying something about a master. That's ridiculous, why would Percy even be having nightmares about that. Then something about not wanting to get... to get undressed. What the hell is Percy having nightmares about. Then his eyes open and he's panting, tears streaming down his face.

"Le-Leo is tha-that you," Percy asks sitting up. He winces and looks around. Leo scrambles off the bed and finds the pain pills he saw earlier. He runs to the bathroom, gets a paper cup and water, then rushes back.

Percy takes the pills and then sits there.

"Cuddlefish what's going on," Leo asks climbing back into the bed.

"I was kidnapped one time. I, uh, I don't like to talk about it." Leo just nods and thinks for a second.

What are you supposed to do when someone is crying? His mom used to sit behind him and hold him. Leo does just that, climbing behind Percy and pulling him down lightly to his chest. Percy struggles for not even a millisecond, then settles against the dragon. He was warm, and according to Jason and Nico, smelled of motor oil and smoke.

"Leo, what're you doing?" Leo sighs and shakes his head.

"My mum used to do this when I had nightmares." Percy nods, tickling Leo's face with his hair.

"I have nightmares a lot," Percy mumbles.

"Well if you ever need'a talk I'm a phone call away." Percy hums, sending vibrations through both him and Leo.

"Leo, can you keep this our secret?"

Leo was terrible at keeping secrets. He was supposed to keep him, Jason, and Nico a secret from his dad. That worked for a week. He was the first to know when Jason was a Dominant, or Alpha. Alpha was the technical term but it made a lot of kids uncomfortable. That's not the point, he wasn't supposed to tell him until he _actually_ came into his heritage. Well he told him and that activated his heritage coming into play. Then there are the time with the chicken and yellow paint.

"Leo please," he looks down to see Percy's multi-colored eyes starring up at him.

"Yeah Cuddlefish, I'll keep it our secret," Leo mumbles smoothing down his hair. Percy nods and straightens his head out to lean against Leo.

"Thank Leo, I need this," his voice is faint. Leo closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He soft snores of Percy sleeping melds with his own light breaths. God, Leo might just have found himself a friend.


End file.
